


House of memories

by xxxraven



Category: Min Yoongi - Fandom, bts, suga - Fandom, yoongi - Fandom
Genre: Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, F/M, Just angst, Sad, house of memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxraven/pseuds/xxxraven
Summary: YoonGi and you have been dating for 8 years and now you have grown apart.Based on a song by Panic! At The DiscoHouse of memories





	House of memories

Me and Yoongi have been dating for 7 years now, since we were 15 years old. On 2013 he debuted with this boy band called BTS. I always supported and encouraged him to achieve his dreams. I always had his back and wanted to be always by his side in any situation. Nowadays it's so hard to keep acting like everything is alright. He's on the studio all the time or having a concert. We haven't lived together anymore or we have the same apartment but he's not here. It's kinda sad that in few weeks it's going to be our 8 th "anniversary" and he hasn't came here for over 2 months. I guess he has another girl, someone who's celebrity like he is, someone who's better in any way than me. I just still keep this hope in my heart that one day he would come back here.  
If you're a lover, you should know. The lonely moments just get lonelier. The longer you're in love.   
_________

{ The day of the 8th anniversary }

I was walking from university to back home. It was really beautiful autumn weather,   
leaves were falling to the ground and cold wind blew on my face.   
I saw a familiar figure standing in front of the door. I walked slowly and tried to think what I should say to him.   
"Hey" I said whit my almost gone voice, maybe because the coldness or the situation.  
"Hey" He said, the situation was a bit awkward.  
"Wanna go in?" I asked.  
"That's why I came here and waited for you, I lost my keys." He fake laughed a bit and rubbed his neck.  
_________

I opened the door. I took off my shoes, jacket and scarf.  
"Do you want something to eat or drink?" I asked politely, it was a really awkward moment cause I used to talk him like he was my ultimate best friend (actually he was the bestest friend I have ever had) or something like that.  
"Coffee" He said.  
"Okay" I said  
He sat on the couch at the living room while I made us coffee.  
After the coffee was done I went to the living room too. I sat on the same couch as he did.   
"So why are you here?" I asked after a silence which lasted for 5 minutes.  
"Mm... I..." He started and I saw immediately that he was really nervous.  
"Stop mumbling and tell why you're here." I felt how my body got weaker and weaker because of the silence. I knew already what he wanted to tell me and it's the most terrifying thing that I have ever thought.  
_________

"I just came to pick the rest of my stuff." He said.  
"You're going to leave me?" I said and looked straight to his eyes.  
"Y-yes." He said.  
"Can I know why? Why you just show up on here when it's our 8th anniversary? What made you leave me and forget us?" I said with watery eyes.  
"I really don't know. It just happened. We grew apart, you know?" He said.  
"No." I just said coldly and stood up from the couch.   
I ran to our bedroom and took all of his stuff from there and threw them to the living room.  
_________

"Go away as fast as you can. That's my last wish for you to fulfill." I said.  
"Do you have to be so mad at me?" He said.  
I didn't answer, I just pointed at the door.   
"Please." He said and came to hug me, he pressed his head against mine.   
I felt how my tears started to build up.   
"Yoongi, please. It's harder to let go if you stay here any longer, please don't hurt me anymore." I whispered.  
"I can't let go, it's already so hard. You're the love of my life." He whispered and I herad that he cried too.  
"Promise me place in your house of memories." He whispered one last time and left the house.  
_________

That was the last time I ever saw him. I left my home country and moved to Australia to finish my studies as a master of economic sciences.   
I started a new life as far away as I can be from Yoongi.  
_________

"Then will you remember me the same way as I remeber you."


End file.
